


Ghostly Counsel

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, is there such a thing as grim hope?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka dies, but she told Skyguy he was stuck with her...





	Ghostly Counsel

They all felt the rage, a wind of hot terror building on the edge of a chasm without end. 

Few here did not share it.

Even as the battle tide turned, there were whispers in the air, whispers of fury and grief mixed.

And then Anakin heard one small voice, making him check his descent into the Dark.

"Skyguy… please… no."

Her voice could not be there, and yet… hadn't he heard his dead before? Hadn't he heard Qui-Gon Jinn shouting at him to stop that terrible day on Tatooine?

With the rage banked by not wanting to cheapen her death, Anakin pushed the rest of the fight to victory, still in the Light.

+++

"You're not really here," Anakin said, making himself not look at the flickering blue padawan to his side.

"Yes, I am, Skyguy. No, I don't know why or how… but I am. And I want to help you," she said so sincerely that his head turned that way.

His padawan, tiny like that first day, all the color lost in shades of silver-limned blue, and she was looking right back at him.

"How can you help me?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and then shrugged. "Dunno if you're up to talking, but I seem to have lots of time for listening."

Anakin snorted… but she was right there, and she was sometimes as irreverent at the Council as he was critical of it.

"You'll get tired of listening," he accused.

"Nuh-unh, Skyguy. Seems like you really are stuck with me, so I'm looking forward to getting all the gossip."

+++

"You know, your buddy is always questioning everything the Jedi tell you, and only really building you up when you do something against them," Ahsoka said.

"So maybe he's right and they're wrong."

"All the time, Skyguy? I'm sorry, but does having a kriff-night with the Senator make your brains leak out?"

"AHSOKA!"

"Well?"

+++

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, and then bit the bullet. "Master, do people… get stuck in the Force?"

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan, tipping his head to the side. "Stuck?"

"Not here… not alive… but not gone? Like, hearing their voices, maybe seeing them?" Anakin asked, even as he half-wanted to flee, knowing he had to sound crazy.

"Anakin… are you alright? I know losing Ahsoka was difficult — "

"That's just it, Master! I didn't lose her fully! And she's been talking to me every day, and helping me work out all of this karking mess of a war and where I fit in it!" Anakin exploded at him.

"Skyguy, tone it down some?" Ahsoka said, clearly.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down then, and tried to decide if insanity was catching.

+++

"No more Sith?" came the question.

Anakin felt grief rising, but there was only one answer. "My accusation made him reveal himself."

"You're going to be a Skydad now."

"Yes, Little One," he said, barely able to hear her. "Go be with the Force, my padawan."

"I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
